


I need you Jensen.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Time, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Step-Brothers, Top Jensen Ackles, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared's mom kicked him out of the house for being gay. He text his step brother to come pick him. Can they start a happy life together.****I changed who tops and who bottoms. It just didn't feel right having Jared top and Jensen bottom for some reason.





	I need you Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is 17 for only a few days in this story. Nothing happens until Jared is 18.

Jensen was sitting his last class of the day when he felt his phone go off. He looked down and saw it from his step brother Jared. 

Jared: Jen, can you come and get me?  
Jensen: Yeah I'll come get you now. Are you okay?  
Jared: Mom kicked me out and I just need you Jensen. I'm still at house.  
Jensen: I'm coming right now.

*****

Jared sat outside with his bags waiting for the older man. Jensen pulled up to his step mother's house. Jared all but run to the car. 

“What happened?” Jensen looked at the young man worried. 

“I told her I was gay. She told me to change or leave.” He could feel his eyes burning from the tears. 

Jensen pulled the younger man into a hug. “You know there isn't anything wrong with be gay right?” 

Jared wrapped his arms around the older man. “It doesn't feel wrong to me not in my heart.” 

He pulled away and smiled. “Good. Do you wanna get dinner together?” 

“Yes I would love that actually. I know you've been busy with college but I've missed spending time with you Jen.” 

“I've missed you too Jay. I'm so sorry that I didn't come around more after dad passed away.” Jensen kissed the young man's head. 

Jensen's dad married Jared's mom when Jared was 9 and Jensen was 13. They had became best friends pretty quickly. Their parents had been married until Jensen's dad passed away 2 years ago. 

*****

They went to a little diner. They sat in the back so people couldn't hear them talking. They ordered their food and talked while they ate. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you're gay Jay?”

“I didn't want you too hate me Jensen. You're my best friend and you have been since I was younger. I couldn't lose you.” 

Jensen took Jared's hand. “You won't ever lose me Jay not now not ever. Rob wouldn't have cared that you're gay just always remember that. I know it doesn't make it better but dad would have supported you” Jensen felt the tears. 

“Thank you Jensen.” He said with a small smile. 

They finished eating their dinner. Jensen paid and they went back to the car. The ride to Jensen's apartment was quite but neither of them minded. 

*****

Once they got Jensen's apartment. They sat beside each other on couch. 

“Do you have boyfriend?” Jensen asked.

“No but I like someone. I actually love him.” His felt his face get hot as he looked this lap. 

“Does he know?” The older man asked softly. 

“No I can't tell him. What if he doesn't love me back.” 

“You never know sweetie, until you tell him.” 

“Jen.” Jared whispered. 

“Yeah Jay.” He smiled at the younger man. 

“It's always been you.” Jared bit his bottom lip. 

Jensen moved right next to Jared on the couch. Jensen cupped Jared's face. Jared leaned and kissed Jensen gently. 

“I love you so much. I've loved you for years.” Jared said softly. 

“I love you so much too.” Jensen put his forehead on Jared's. He searched Jared's hazel eyes for any doubt and he saw none. He kissed Jared sweetly. They cuddled closely together and watched criminal minds.

*****

“I have work to tomorrow evening. Is that okay?” Jensen asked. 

“Well yeah that's fine Jen. What time do you have to be there?” 

“I work 6 to 10 at the bookstore on main street.” 

“I work 3:30 to 5:30. If that doesn't work for you, I could talk to my boss. He's been trying to get me work more in evenings but mom wouldn't let me but I'll talk to him tomorrow about if you don't care. What days do you work?” Jared asked. 

“I work Thursday, Friday and Saturday evenings. I have classes Monday through Friday during the day then I have off every Sunday.” 

“Cool well I have school Monday through Friday. I usually work Friday and Saturday at the coffee shop down the street from the bookstore. I have Sundays off too.” 

“Well that means that Sunday is our day.” Jensen smiled at his step brother.

“Jen are we together like a couple?” Jared touched Jensen's face gently. 

Jensen kissed Jared with a little more passion. Jensen felt Jared smile. “I would like that.” 

They cuddle together on the couch and continued to watch netflix. Jensen looked at the clock and it was already almost midnight. He looked down and saw that Jared was almost asleep with his head on Jensen's chest. 

“We should go to bed because we both have school tomorrow and we both have to work.” Jensen said. 

“I can sleep in bed with you? I still have nightmare.” He whispered. 

“I remember when you were younger and you would always end up in my bed.” The older man smiled.

“That because I always feel safe with you Jen.” Jared felt his face getting warm. 

*****

Jared picked up his bags and they walked into their bedroom. Jensen changed in the bathroom while Jared changed in the bedroom. They both brushed their teeth. They laid down together. Jensen was laid on his back. Jared laid his head on his chest. Jensen could feel Jared's tears on his shirt. 

“Thank you Jensen.” He whispered. 

“Anything for you Jay. Sweetheart I don't understand why your mom kicked you out for being gay. She never seemed that way when she was with dad.” He ran his fingers through Jared's hair. 

“She started dating a preacher last year and she just changed. She acted like I didn't matter anymore and then last month they got married.” 

“She what?” He asked confused. 

“She got married last month to this asshole of a preacher who treated like me crap.” He had tears rolling down his face. 

“Sweetie, why didn't you tell me sooner?” Jensen asked looking worried. 

“I just knew that you were busy with college and working. I didn't want to get in the way plus I wasn't close to 18 yet so I couldn't just leave.” 

“I'm so sorry Jay. I should have been there for you more the past few years.” He tighten his arms around his boyfriend. 

“It's okay. You're here for me now and I love it.” Jared held on to Jensen a little tighter. 

“We should go sleep sweetie.” Jensen said with a yawn. 

Jared leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. “I love you Jen.” 

“I love you too Jay.” 

*****

Jared woke up to the alarm going off the next morning. He felt a warm body behind him. He rolled over on his side and saw beautiful green eyes looking at him. 

“Morning.” Jared said with a smile. 

“Good morning to you too sweetheart.” Jensen kissed Jared sweetly. 

“I don't wanna go to school today.” 

“I know baby but you can show me off.” He said with a wink. 

“I forgot how much of an ego you have.” He laughed. 

“We need to get ready. I'll make breakfast first then get ready.” 

Jared got showered and got dressed. Jensen was sitting at table with pancakes and coffee. 

“I remembered that you use to like pancakes. I hope you still like them Jay.” 

“Oh my gods yes, I still love them.” He said with a smile. 

“Are you planning to go to college?”

“Yup. I got into UT here in Austin.” Jared said with his dimples showing. 

“My college. What do you wanna go for?”

“I'm hoping teaching.”

“You would be a great teacher Jay.” 

“Thanks. You're almost done with college right?” He asked. 

“Yup. This is my last semester of classes then I do my clinical and I am done.” 

“That's awesome. I'm really proud of you Jensen. I know it was hard for you after Rob passed way.” The younger man said with smile. 

“Thanks Jay. I should go get ready.” 

Jensen went and got ready for the day. Jared make sure he had money for lunch and all of his school stuff. He was sitting at the table reading when Jensen came back out. 

“We should get going so we aren't late.”

“If I have too.” Jared rolled his eyes. 

“Yes you have too.” He laughed.

*****

They drove to the school listening to music and talking about life. Jensen told Jared some stories about college and Jared couldn't stop laughing. 

“School let's out at 2:30 for me and I need to be at work at 3:30.” 

“Okay got it be here at 2:30.”

Jared went to get out of the car. Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and pulled him back to him. Jared looked at his boyfriend confused. 

“Hey, aren't you forgetting something.” Jensen said. 

Jared kissed his boyfriend. “I'll miss you today baby.” 

“I'll miss you too. I love you sweetie.” The older man kissed his boyfriend back. 

“I love you too Jensen.” He smiled.

“Jay. Who's this good looking guy?” They heard someone say. 

Jared turned around and saw Sandy. “This good looking guy is my Jensen.” He smiled brightly. 

“I remember you Jensen.” She said with a smile. 

“I remember you too. You're Sandy right?” 

“Yup. I'm glad you and Jay got together now he can stop pining over you.” She said with a smirk. 

“Oh my gods Sandy shut up.” Jared felt his face get hot. 

“We should get inside for homeroom.” 

“I'll be here on 2:30 for you sweetie.” Jensen said with a smile. 

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too Jay.” 

*****

Jared and Sandy walked into the school. Sandy sat in front of Jared in homeroom. She turned around and smiled at the younger man. 

“You seem really happy with him Jay.” Sandy said. 

“I am. We told each other how we felt last night once he came to pick me up at my mom's.” 

“What happened with your mom's?” She looked worried. 

“I told her I was gay. She told me changed or leave so I texted Jensen and he came and got me.” He said. 

“I'm so sorry Jay.” She gently squeezed his hand. 

“I'm glad that I left. My mom's new husband is an asshole anyways. There is still stuff I haven't told Jen about Bill.” 

“Didn't she marry that pastor guy?” Sandy asked. 

“Yup she did and he was a huge asshole.” 

“You need to talk to him tonight about it.” She give Jared the look. 

“We both work tonight and until Sunday but I'll talk to him then” He promised. 

*****

The day went by pretty fast and Jared was finally done with his day. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. 

Jared: I can't wait to see you Jen. :D  
Jensen: I can't wait to see you too. I'm out here waiting for you sweetie. :)  
Jared: I'll be out in less then 5 minutes.

Jensen saw Jared walking to the car. He couldn't help but smile. Jared was tall 6'4, tan, his hair was pulled back into a bun. He was wearing a star wars shirt, skinny jeans and black chucks. He didn't know when Jay had gotten so tall but it happened. 

“Why are smiling so much Jensen?” 

“You're just so beautiful Jay.” 

Jared felt his face get hot. “Thanks baby.” Jared kissed him.

*****

They started to drive to the coffee shop. Jensen held Jared's hand the whole drive. Jared couldn't stop smiling at his boyfriend. 

“I only work until 5:30 tonight so can you came get me?” 

“Of course I can Jay.” The older man said. 

“So how was your day?” 

“It was okay it felt like it was never going to end. I'm just glad I'm only doing half days.” 

“I missed you way to much today Jensen.” 

“I missed you too Jay. I'll pick us something up to eat before I have a head to work.” 

“Okay baby and I'll talk to my boss about changing my hours. I love you lots Jen.” 

“I love you too Jay.” Jensen kissed him goodbye. 

*****

It was finally Sunday. Jensen woke up first, he carefully got up so he wouldn't wake up Jared. He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them. A few minutes later Jared came out of the bedroom. 

“Morning sweetie.” Jensen said. 

“Morning babes.” Jared kissed Jensen and gave him a small smile. 

“Jay are you okay?” He looked at Jared concerned. 

“I kinda need to talk too you about something actually.” Jared wouldn't look at Jensen. 

“Okay let's talk and eat breakfast.” He gently squeezed his boyfriend's forearm. 

He put he food on the table for them. Jensen sat down a crossed from his boyfriend. They got their plates of food. Jensen looked at up and saw how worried Jared looked. He reached a crossed the table and squeezed the younger man's hand gently. 

Jared took a deep breathe.“You know how I haven't let you see me shirtless?”

“Yes.” Jensen said. 

“Well it's because I have scars from some abuse.” He felt his eyes burning. 

“What do you mean Jared?” He thought he was going to cry. 

“Well Bill use to hit me with a belt on my back.” Jared wouldn't look at Jensen. He felt the tears starting to fall. 

Jensen got up went to Jared. He squatted down in front of him. “It's okay baby.” He said gently to the younger man. 

“Mom wouldn't listen to me. She told I was being dramatic about it all.” 

“I'm so sorry that I wasn't around to protect to you.” He pulled the younger man to floor onto his lap. They held each other tightly. 

“It's not your fault Jensen I promise.” The younger man laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

They finally both stopped crying. Jensen stood them up and they walked to the livingroom where they ate their breakfast. Jensen took the dished back to the kitchen. 

*****

They cuddled on the couch while watching Criminals Mind on Netflix. Jared laid his head on Jensen's shoulder. The older man wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and held him closely. 

“Jensen?” Jared asked quietly. 

“Yes baby.”

“Have you ever though about killing yourself?” He whispered. 

“Honestly I have a few times. Have you sweetheart?” 

“Yes I few times. I tired once but it didn't work.” Jared whispered. 

“I'm glad it didn't baby.” Jensen pulled Jared onto his lap. 

“Me too because I wouldn't have you.”

“I love you Jay.” He gently touched Jared's face. 

“I love you too Jensen.” Jared kissed Jensen. 

*****

It was almost midnight when they went to bed. They changed into night clothes. When they laid down Jared put his head on Jensen's chest.

“Baby?”

“Yeah sweetie.” 

“I don't want my last name to be Padalecki on my diploma.” Jared said quietly. 

“There is only one way to fix that.” 

“I know.”

“Tomorrow then we'll go to the JP and get married.” He said with a smile. 

“You mean that Jen?” He looked up at his boyfriend. 

“I mean with all of my heart baby.”

“We'll need rings.” 

“We'll go get them tomorrow before we have go to the court house.” He could see the tears in Jared eyes. “You okay Jay?” 

“Yeah. I'm good. I'm just really happy for the first time in awhile.” He cuddled to close to Jensen. “I love you Jensen Ackles.” 

“I love you too Jared.” He kissed him sweetly 

Jensen ran this finger's through Jared's long hair. He felt his boyfriend's breathing evening out. He closed his eyes once he knew that Jared was asleep. 

*****

Jared woke up first. He checked the time on his phone. He saw he had a message from Sandy. Jensen and himself both were going to skip classes today. 

Sandy: Happy birthday Jay.  
Jared: Thanks Sand. I won't be at school today. Me and Jensen have plans for the day. Can we meet at the coffee shop after school?  
Sandy: Yup. I'll be there. 

“Jensen, baby you need to wake up. We need to get ready.” 

“I don't wanna get up.” Jensen whined.

“Well if you wanna get married then you have too.” He kissed Jensen's nose. 

“Fine fine if I must.” He smiled at the younger man.

“We're going to have to go too the school today change my info.” 

“We're also going to have a change your name on your license, SS card and at the bank while we're out.” 

“Okay. Well let's get ready then because I asked Sandy to met us at the coffee shop after school.” 

“By the way baby boy. Happy birthday.” He kissed Jared sweetly. 

*****

They both took showers and got ready. Jared was reading the in livingroom when Jensen came out of the bedroom. Jared looked up and smiled. Jensen was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants and black boots. Jensen was wearing his black rim glasses for once. 

“You look nice baby. By the way you should wear your glasses more.” He smiled brightly. 

“Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself.”He smiled softly at his soon to be husband. 

Jared was wearing a purple dress shirt, black dress pants and his chucks. His hair was down for once.

“I like your hair down Jay. It looks nice.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” He felt his face get a little hot. "We should get going we still need to pick out rings.” Jared said. 

*****

They went to the jewelry store and picked out rings for each other. Jared picked out a simple black ring for Jensen. Jensen picked out a simple white gold ring for Jared. They didn't show each the rings. They drove to the court house. 

“You ready for this baby?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah I'm more than ready.” He smiled brightly showing his dimples. 

They walked into the count house. They filled out the paper work and showed their Ids. They were the first one there so they didn't have to wait very long. They were sitting in the waiting room when the judge came in. 

“Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.” She said. 

They got up and walked into the room. The stood in front of the judge and held hands. They smiled at each other. 

“Are you boys ready to get married?” She asked with smile. 

“Yes.” They both said. 

“Jared repeat after me please.” The judge said. 

"I, Jared, take you Jensen, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Jared smiled.

“Please place the ring on Jensen's left ring finger.” 

Jensen couldn't stop the tears. Jared reached up and gently wiped them off Jensen's cheeks. 

“Jensen please repeat after me.” The Judge said. 

"I, Jensen, take you Jared, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” Jensen said. 

He placed the ring on Jay's ring finger. His smile could have lite up the room. Jared smiled back at his husband with his dimple showing. 

“You can now kiss your husband Jensen.” The judge said with a smile. 

Jensen kissed his new husband. He felt Jared smile on lips. “I love you Mr. Ackles.” Jensen said with a smile. 

“I love you too husband.” 

“Happy birthday Jared.” The judge said. 

“Thank you.” He said with a smile. 

*****

“You ready to go baby boy?” The older man asked. 

“Yeah I'm ready. Do you like your ring Jen?” Jared asked softly. 

“I love it baby, it's perfect.” He smiled as he played with his ring. 

Jared couldn't stop playing with his ring. Jared moved to sit right next to Jensen. “I love you so much Jen.” 

“I love you too Jay. Do you wanna go home change first?” 

“Yes please Jen. I hate dress clothes.” He smiled. 

They went to back to the apt and changed into jeans and tees. Jensen hugged Jared close him. 

“You ready to get everything changed?” Jensen asked his new husband. 

“Yes I am.” Jared said. 

*****

They went to SS office, the DMV and the bank to change Jared last name on everything. Jared walked into the school office still playing with his ring. 

“Mrs. Hunter.” Jared said. 

“Jared what are doing here. I thought you were sick because you never miss school.” She said looking worried. 

“I'm fine. I promise I just need change some info like my last name.” He said shyly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I need to change my last name to Ackles.” He said with a smile. 

“We had an Ackles that went here a few years ago. Isn't that your step brother's last name?” 

“Yeah it is.” Jared with a smile. 

“Hi Mrs. Hunter.” Jensen said while walking into the office with a smile. He pulled Jared close to him.

“You two got married?” She asked. 

“Yes Mrs. Hunter. We got married today.” 

She got up hugged both of the boys. “I'm so happy for you both. Let's get paper work started.” . 

They filled out the paper work. They were getting ready to leave when Jared turned around and looked at the older woman. 

“If you see Sandy please don't tell her because we're meeting her later and if you see my mom at all please I'm begging you not say anything to her please Mrs. Hunter.” Jared said with sad eyes. 

Mrs. Hunter stood in front Jared. “Sweetheart what happened?” 

“She kicked me out last week and Jensen took me in.” He said quietly. 

“I'm sorry Jared. If you boys need anything at all y'all know where to find me and I want you two over for dinner this Sunday if you aren't busy.” 

“Sunday dinner would be great.” Jensen said. 

*****

It's 2:30 by time they got to the coffee shop to meet Sandy. They had gotten there first. Jared had talked to his boss about changing his name of pay roll. Jensen ordered coffee for himself, Jay and Sandy. They were sitting there talking to each other when Sandy came to the table. 

“Hi guys.” She smiled.

“Hey Sandy” Jared said.

Sandy looked at Jensen and Jared's ring finger. “Are those wedding bands?” 

“Yup.” Jensen had a smile that reached his eyes. 

“We got married today. We already changed the info at school so my last name will Ackles on my diploma.” 

“I'm so happy for you.” She got up and hugged them both. 

They sat and talked for while. Sandy told Jared everything that he missed for the day and gave him his homework also. 

*****

“I'm so glad to get you a lone finally.” Jared said. 

“Really why is that?” The older man asked with a smirk. 

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist. The older man cupped Jared's ass and held on to him so he wouldn't fall. They didn't break the kiss while Jensen was carrying his husband to the bedroom. He laid the younger man on the bed gently. He kissed down Jared's jaw and neck. He pulled his and Jared's shirts off. 

“Holy shit Jen you look amazing.” He felt his breathe hitched. 

“No baby you look amazing.” He kissed down Jared's chest and stomach. He undid Jared's jeans. “Lift your hips please.” 

The younger man lifted his hips. Jensen pulled down his jeans and boxer briefs. 

“You're over dressed.” Jared said with a smile. 

Jensen took his jean's and underwear off also. He smiled down at his husband laying on the bed. He leaned down and sucked on Jared's hip bone. 

“Oh god.” He moaned. “Jensen I've never gone all the way before.” He said quietly. 

“I'll make it good for you sweetie. I promise.” He grabbed the lube and put some on his finger. “You ready?”. 

Jared nodded his head. Jensen slid his finger into his husband. The younger man moaned at the feeling of his husband's finger in him. 

“More please baby.” Jared said. 

Jensen slid another finger then other. He started to scissor his fingers to help him get loose. “Are ready baby?” He quietly asked. 

“Yeah I'm ready.” 

Jensen put lube on his hard cock. He lined himself up with Jared's hole. He slowly slid in, he felt the younger man tense up a little. “Relax baby please relax it will make it feel better. I promise.” Jensen said softly. He felt his husband relax a lot more. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Jared felt his husband slid in more until he bottomed out. He stilled so he wouldn't hurt him. “Jay, you're so tight.” Jared moaned. 

“You can move. Please move.” He moaned out. 

Jensen starting to move slow at first. “Baby you feel so good around me.” He moaned. 

“Jen I won't break.” Jensen moaned out. 

Jensen started moving faster and hard. He hit Jared's sweet spot each time. Jared wrapped his long legs around Jensen's waist trying to pull him closer. 

“Jen oh gods. I'm going to come.” He moaned. 

“Come for me baby.” He whispered into his husband's ear. 

Jared came all but screaming Jensen's name. He felt his husband tighten around him. He came hard moaning Jared's name. He leaned down and kissed his lover. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to Jared. 

“That was amazing Jen.” Jared looked over and smiled at the older man. “I love you.” 

“I love you too baby boy.” Jensen got up and got a warm wet cloth to clean them off. Jensen laid down next to Jared. 

The younger man put his head on Jensen's chest. The older man held him closely to him with his arm wrapped around his husband. He kissed Jared's temple as they started to fall asleep. 

*****

2 weeks later.

“Are you ready to graduate Jared?” 

“I'm so ready.” He said with smile. 

“Well let's get going baby.” He pulled Jay close to him and kissed him with passion. 

“Jensen. We're going to be late if you don't stop.” He moaned a little. 

They drove to the school. They talked about their plans for later tonight. Jensen boss let him take the night off when he found out it was going to be his husband's graduations. They parked and got out of the car.

“Jensen.” He said nervously. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asked looking worried. 

“It's mom's car.” He had tears in eyes. 

Jensen pulled Jared to him.“It's okay baby. I won't let anyone hurt you. Now let's get inside.” 

*****

They walked into the school holding hands. Jensen leaned in and gave Jared a sweet kiss. Jared hugged his husband. 

“Get to your seat Mr. Ackles.” The older man smiled. 

The young man found his seat. Jared turned around and smiled at his husband. Jensen gave him wink and small wave before Jared turned back around. 

They started calling name. “Jared Ackles.” The principal said. 

Jared stood up and walked to the stage. The principal handed him his diploma with a smile. He looked up and saw Jensen smiling brightly at him. Once it was done Jensen and Jared found each other. 

“I'm so proud for baby boy.” Jensen hugged and kissed Jared. 

“Jared?” He heard someone say. 

“Mom. What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I wanted to see you graduate. Why didn't they call you Padalecki?

Jared felt Jensen tighten his hold around his waist. “Because it's not my last name anymore mom.” He said with his head held high. 

“What do you mean Jared?” She asked coldly. 

“Jensen and I got married two weeks ago.”

“You what? Are you crazy?” She asked angrily. 

“Look you can either get over and not. Either way you kicked me out and I don't need you anymore.” 

“You ready to go home baby boy?” 

“Yup let's go Jensen.” They walked away leaving Jared's shocked mom behind them. 

*****

6 years later.

Jared has been teaching English for 2 years at a local high school. Jensen has been working at local doctor's office as nurse. Jensen came home from when he heard little feet running to him. Jensen and Jared adopted a little 5 year old last year. Her parents had passed away in a car accident and she didn't have any other family. They met her once, they all fell in love with each other. 

“Papa.” She said happily. 

“Hey Stella baby. Where's daddy?” Jensen picked up their daughter. 

“Daddy is making dinner.” 

Jensen walked into the kitchen still holding their little girl. He smiled when he saw Jared. 

“Hey baby boy.” Jensen said. 

“How about you go play.” He said to their daughter. 

“Okay daddy.” Jensen put her down and she ran to the livingroom to play. 

“Jensen I've missed you so much today.” He wrapped his arms around his husband. 

“I know baby boy I've missed you too.”

“Thank you for giving me this life Jensen.” Jared said with tears. 

“You're welcome. I love you so much Jay.” 

“I love you too Jensen.”

Their life wasn't always easy but they loved each and their daughter. Jared couldn't have been happier with how his life turned out.


End file.
